


The Bachelor

by call_it_a_day



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaptered, It supposed to be pwp, M/M, Romance, Smut, The Bachelor AU, but it is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_day/pseuds/call_it_a_day
Summary: Bobby is the most wanted bachelor of South Korea and Hanbin is the host of his Show





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A poor attempt of self translation, i'm terribly sorry for.

Hanbin pushes Bobby to the sink and kneels down as soon as the lock on the door clicks behind them. This part of the villa is quiet now, the girls are filming somewhere on the ground floor, and there are no cameras in the bathroom - the participants should have at least some privacy.

The director’s voice mumbles in the earphone, distracting and noizy, and Hanbin pulls it out and leaves it hanging somewhere near his shoulder. He unfastens an expensive leather belt on Bobby's pants with trembling fingers, hisses impatiently and hears a hoarse laugh above his head. Bobby looks down at him, smiling lazily, and this smile turns something over in Hanbin’s head, knocks out the fuses. He pulls down the zipper, runs his tongue over the colorful fabric. Ah, who would know that the main bachelor of Korea wears simple boxer shorts? He smiles with the grim satisfaction at the thought that outside this tiny bathtub ten girls are ready to cut each others throats to do what he's doing right now with Bobby.

And none of them will be as good as he is.

Bobby moans briefly, gravelly, when Hanbin abruptly pulls his pants off along with his underwear, brushing skin on his hips with short nails.

\- Eager, aren’t we? - Hanbin does not understand English at all, but he likes the unfamiliar sound and how there is a subtle resistance as if Bobby speaking through the gritted teeth. Bobby often speaks English when they fuck, and seems like Hanbin will have some problems in the future. Because you know it's hard to live when you get hard to English language.

He leans forward and takes bobby's cock into his mouth completely, not wasting time on foreplay and teasing. He feels heaviness on his tongue and groans when Bobby moves his hips. Hanbin allows to fuck him in the mouth, enjoys it almost more than Bobby, and reaches out to squeezes himself through jeans. He has every chance to cum right now and there because he is just a human after all. He doesn’t care to spend the rest of his day with a wet spot on the front of his pants. It will be nice to let everyone know what they are doing here. He is shaking, his knees are sliding on a cold tiles, Bobby's hot hard fingers are tangled in his hair. It’s so good that it’s almost hurts. Bobby mumbles, slurred words is a mix of english and korean. Hanbin understands only “yes”, “like this” and “baby”, and even the hairs on his hands stand up. 

There is never enough time for them. They only have short breaks between filming, when they manage to escape from the crowd of screenwriters, make-up artists, assistants, managers and assistant managers, cameramen, lighting ... It’s amazing how many people it takes to shoot a reality show and how much creativity it takes to hide form them all. Especially when one is the main character of the show and the second is a host. Hanbin freezes when someone rushes along the hall, and the next moment Bobby pulls him to his feet without any ceremony. Now Hanbin is pushed to the sink, and bobby’s cock is pressed to his ass. Bobby sloppy kisses him behind the ear, glides hot and wet tongue up his neck and unfastens the button on his jeans. Hanbin strains for a second. This is not their first time but he feels exposed anyway, can do nothing about this feeling. He closes his eyes, but have no time to catch his breath and lets out a miserable half-moan half-sob, when Bobby takes his cock in large rough hand. His moves are sharp and strong and Hanbin whimpers under his skillful fingers.

They don’t have to spend precious time for prepping. Hanbin took care of this in the morning, because even then he was well aware of where and how his day would end. They have been fucking since their second meeting on the project, and from the fourth time he realized that things won’t change. At least not before the show ends.

Perhaps he would like to continue afterwards, but they never get to talk about this. And anyway Hanbin has long lost the habit to demand from life more than it is ready to give him.

He fists tightly to the edges of the sink when Bobby pushes inside him with one trust. He needs to hold on to anything or he will finally lose control of himself. The skin comes into contact with the skin, Hanbin hears this sound, openly frank, unambiguous, and the ability to think and analyze disappears. Heat is running trough him, his knees are trembling from the powerful thrusts and in order not to fall he raises his hand and clings his fingers to Bobby's neck, feeling how a large golden chain unpleasantly diggs into of them. Bobby's skin is hot and wet, he wraps his arms around Hanbin's chest, moves quickly and violently. His breath is hoars and uneven. Hanbin has problem breathing too, can’t push hot air down the throat. He catches his stunned, blank look in the mirror above the sink and can’t understand at first who is that dude staring back at him with dilated pupils. 

\- Like what you see? - Bobby exhales in his ear, and Hanbin nods hazily. He wants to look at his own reflection a little more, has never seen himself like this, but at the same time he is terribly embarrassed by this sight, so he closes his eyes. The darkness under his eyelids is not black, but white, and things only gets worse. Bobby messily kisses his shoulder, cheek, temple, and Hanbin finds his hand and covers gropes it with his own. He feels Bobby's muscles tighten under his fingers, his movements become erratic, loses their rhythm. He is leaning heavily on Hanbin, mumbling something inaudible, his voice sends shivers down Hanbin’s spine. He feels his toes curl from the rolling sensation, piercing feeling builds inside him. He almost hits the mirror with his forehead, but Bobby manages to catch him. 

\- Hush, - he whispers unexpectedly gently. Colorful spots float in front of Hanbin’s eyes. Seems like he opened them because he can see in the reflection how Bobby’s face wrinkles in painful and ugly grimace when he cums almost immediately after Hanbin himself. 

For a while only the sound of their breath is heard in the bathroom. Hanbin is trembling down to his soul, but he manages not to drop them both while Bobby hugs him. Then he awkwardly press his lips to Hanbin’s neck, straightens up and even finds the strength to put a towel under water and then give it to Hanbin. Auch. A girl who owns this towel definitely would not like what they use it for. 

They fix the clothes without a word. There is nothing to talk about. It will be strange to discuss shooting or the weather and they still can’t speak about really important things. Hanbin smooths his disheveled hair with a wet hand and in all honesty it’s good he didn’t stain his pants. The ability to think with his head, and not with his dick has returned to him, and he feel no strength to let everyone know about his relationships with Bobby. 

As if this lasting one night stand can be called relationships at all. 

Perhaps that is why he backs off from Bobby and goes outside. Hawaiian evenings are clean and fresh at this time of the year, the sky is inky blue. Hanbin inhales deeply the smell of the sea and unknown flowers and thinks that he would love to walk along the coast instead of returning to the set. 

But of course this is not possible. 

\- Hanbin-ssi? 

Hanbin turns around and sees a guy in the black staff t-shirt. 

\- Filming will begin soon, everyone is waiting for you - says the guy. - Yes, I found him. - He is talking in the little black walkie attached to his shoulder now. - Please, come on. 

He leads Hanbin to the set and constantly looks around, as if afraid that Hanbin will run away. At the entrance to the courtyard, where the selection ceremony will take place, he is intercepted by an agitated coordi girl, who immediately begins to scurry around with brushes, puffs and combs while the director yells to correct the light and get ready to start. Coordi mumbles something about how he managed to ruin his hair. If only she knew. 

He turns his head and notices Bobby, who is waiting for his appearance in the shadow of a ivy-clad column. His face is concentrated and gloomy. It is almost as if he is preparing to a rap battle not to the meeting with some beautiful girls. Hanbin himself to be honest would prefer a rap battle. 

Once again he wonders why Bobby needed to participate in this farce, given how obviously he does not like everything that is happening. But this is not his deal after all. 

\- B.I, it's your turn now.  
Bobby catches his eye before Hanbin manages to take a step. He stares at him intently and winks faintly, as if sharing a secret with him. Heat spreads inside Hanbin's guts from this simple gesture. He doesn't know how to react, winks have never happened before, so he just barely nods. Maybe it will pass as an agreement? Bobby looks at him pleasant as if he has just done something Very Right. 

If only he understands what it all were about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about black roses and red nikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry i haven't updatetd for so long i really am!  
in my defense, i was really busy preparing cup sleeve event for Hanbin's birthday in my city! so please forgive me for it was all for hanbin's sake :)  
do check it here btw https://twitter.com/evilajumma/status/1186222014668984321

Hanbin unbends with a grunt and something in his joints creak, as if he is not twenty-four, but eighty. He’s only been cleaning kitchen panels for half an hour, but every single of his muscle is sore. It would have been easier to hire a housekeeper, but Hanbin is paranoid in the way. And thinking that some stranger will walk around his house, touch his things and look for his dirt makes him sick in the gut. He is good by his own, thank you very much. He cleans up for himself after all, nobody except Jinhwan visits him anyway. And Jinhwan comes to take a break from the crazy schedule he drove himself into and is more worried about the contents of the bar and netflix subscription.

Hanbin planned to spend the weekend mostly eating and sleeping since he had returned yesterday at 3 in the morning from the presentation of Mino’s new album, but he still has a jetlag after Hawaii. A call woke him up at 9 a.m, he couldn’t fall asleep again after that and at some point of time found himself monotonously cleaning the stove. It has somehow quietly come at noon since then, and if not for the alarm set yesterday for 2 p.m, so as not to oversleep, Hanbin would probably have worked out to the point that he could not even bend.

He threw his phone somewhere in the apartment, and has to look for it by sound now, because he does not remember clearly where he left it after he ended the conversation. Somewhere on the bedside table supposedly, but after some time he actually finds it on the coffee table in the living room.

It’s 2 p.m. Bobby would arrive at four, and Hanbin had not yet completely figured out what he should do about it. The morning call took him by surprise, and all the way down the cleaning Hanbin honestly tried to understand how it happened that he invited Bobby to his place. Most likely, this happened because the need to dress and go somewhere made him sick in the guts. Yesterday he ran out of social activity for a couple of weeks in advance. And he isn’t planning to go further than his cozy and quiet studio in near future. He is more then ok when his communication with the world is limited to talking with Jaewon and Raesung. Perhaps this could be a good reason to refuse to meet with Bobby, but Hanbin also has many good reasons to agree.  
And one of them is that he don’t want meaningless sex to remain meaningless sex.

He reads messages from Mino in KaTalk - who apparently sobered up and now feels guilty for giving Bobby his number. So, Bobby was at the party yesterday too, and it’s not surprising that they managed to miss each other entirely in a club that can accommodate several thousand people, but it is surprising that among those several thousand people Bobby found the one who had his number. Hanbin replies with “don't worry, hyung”, because even completely wasted Mino would not give his number to someone he considers a bad person. They have been friends for many years now and all this time Mino takes protecting him as his duty, because he still remembers the times when Hanbin didn’t know how to stand up for himself. These times passed when he signed a contract with a promising hip hop label, started going to the gym and realized that there are about a few billion people in the world who are no better - and no worse - than he is, but old habits die hard.

But Mino never gives his number to girls from the industry, beautiful and very persistent, but not particularly catchy because of his own lack of heterosexuality. This is generally the first time that Mino ever gave his number to anyone. 

Hanbin decides not to ask why. He lazily checks the latest news instead, chats a little with Yunhyeong, who is currently filming his vlog about food somewhere in Russia, and warns Jaewon not to wait for him in the studio today.  
Time passes terribly slow, and when the doorbell finally rings Hanbin is relieved because he is not very good at waiting. Bobby stands at his doors in a simple black hoodie, ripped jeans and a cap and Hanbin is not used seeing him like this. Bobby holds a package of beer in one hand, a huge bouquet of flowers wrapped in craft paper under his arm. His face breaks into a wide, joyful smile when he sees Hanbin.

"Hey."

Hanbin can't handle his face, and his expression clearly becomes very stupid, especially when he takes a bouquet and discovers that it is arranged from black roses buds. Seems this is how Bobby imagines the flowers that are supposed to be presented to the guy. Hanbin looks at them dumbfounded - no one brought him flowers before, so he doesn’t quite know what the rules are in this situation. With a polite “I’m coming in” Bobby squeeze past him into the hallway, gives him beer and starts pulling off his sneakers. Same red nikes are standing in Hanbin’s closet, but he tries not to think about this coincidence.

It is insane to hope that something can work out with someone just because you wear the same shoes, but Hanbin can do nothing with a stupid smile on his face anyway while he puts the flowers in a vase.

"Oh, you have PlayStation!" Bobby rejoices behind him with a childish delight in his voice, and Hanbin’s smile is getting even dumber. He carefully adjust the black buds and turns around.

"I also have the latest Resident Evil. Maybe you want to give it a try?"

For a moment a short panic flash through Hanbin - what if he already have played? Or maybe he is here only for a good fuck? - but Bobby's face is blurred in a wide, happy smile.

"Are you kidding? Of course I’d love to!"

And Hanbin thinks that his heart was not mistaken in it’s choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry it took me so long to update!

Bobby plays much better than Hanbin himself, although Hanbin is not really able to appreciate how skilfully he fights zombies, because most of the time he’s not looking at the screen at all.

Hanbin had heard about Bobby long before he was invited to host the Korean version of “The Bachelor” - man was so famous it was plain impossible not to know about him. Bobby was a rising star, the second after Benzino who signed with 1LLIONAIRE RECORDS, this fact alone was worthy of attention per se. His tracks held the first positions on the charts for several weeks, and Hanbin was extremely lucky they never met in the music arena. 

Hanbin’s own track from Show Me The Money finale, where he pulled out a victory from Iron with his teeth and claws, also reached an all-kill, but Hanbin still was way out of Bobby’s league. He didn’t expect that they would meet any time soon, so he haven’t thought about Bobby much. He existed somewhere and he was cool, just like other dudes from TV, except Mino. Mino was also cool, but first and foremost he was Hanbin’s friend.

And like this when some producers decided that two promising hip-hop artists in one show was a good idea, Hanbin didn’t think anything at all. He was interested to try himself as a host - he had already been a special MS at Inkigayo before - but he somehow forgot about Bobby. 

Until that very moment they met at the PPM.

Bobby had an aura. The way he moved, spoke, smiled was full of the unobtrusive power of a very self-confident person. People like him usually became popular students at school in dramas and didn't belong to the real world. Hanbin stared at him shamelessly until Bobby turned to him and winked. He winked ridiculously, with two eyes, but Hanbin blushed anyway. 

God, he was so lost.

Could he imagine at that very moment that Bobby would enthusiastically play the last game of the Resident Evil series at his living room? This Bobby is somewhat similar to Bobby-on-stage and Bobby-on-set, but at the same time simpler, easier. He frowns intently and grumbles under his breath, cursing at zombies.

There is nothing hot or sensual in the way he acts, nothing that would make Hanbin want to kiss him, but Hanbin still desperately wants to. He struggles with himself for some time, but loses pathetically. Bobby brought a lot of beer, and Hanbin is a lot less sober than few hours ago and far more bolder. There is a pause in the game, and he turns Bobby's head with his palm and kisses him, forgetting to warn him or wait for a better timing, or at least come up with some kind of excuse for his actions. Well, if Bobby doesn't like it, he can always just punch him or something.

Bobby makes a short, surprised sound, and Hanbin closes his eyes doomed, preparing to be pushed away. But it never happens.

Gamepad falls to the floor with a knock, but none of them pays attention to it. Bobby is amazing kisser, his lips are a little rough and taste exactly the same as Hanbin imagined them, only a little bit bitter. Bobby throws him down on the sofa - not very comfortable, but Hanbin is not going to complain - body hot and heavy on top of him.  
And after that nothing special happens: they turn off the game and put on a movie. Hanbin has already seen Guardians of the Galaxy for several hundred times, so he is not paying attention. They are pressed to each other instead, kissing slow and almost lazy.

“It's so good that I know this movie almost by heart,” Bobby says when they tear apart to catch some air. He quietly humms along with Elvin Bishop, and from the place where his lips touch Hanbin’s neck the sound vibrates throughout Hanbins body.

I fooled around and fell in love.

"Yes," Hanbin agrees. "So good."

He is not sure anything is good at all. Outside of his apartment a lot of circumstances he should be worried about. But right now Bobby is here, with him. He holds Hanbin tight, pokes his nose to Hanbin's cheek and ear, and for just one evening Hanbin let himself hope that they could work out only because they have the same taste in movies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you participating in this show?" Hanbin asks. He looks straight ahead, not dares to look at Bobby. The water reflects the buildings on the opposite bank of the river and red sky above them.

Six in the morning. They sit on the steps of the Han River embankment, the food from Burger King keeping them company. Bobby occasionally picks up french fries from the paper bag. An hour ago he showed up on Hanbin's doorstep, gave Hanbin another flower bouquet - this time of white and pink flowers, but in black packaging - and said that they were going to meet the dawn on the river and that objections were not accepted. Bobby was just off the plane, disheveled, pale, shadows under his eyes. Hoodie he weared in the airport smelled like cigarettes, weared off aftershave and a little bit like Bobby himself. Later he gave this hoodie to Hanbin.

Hanbin sometimes buries his nose in the collar, pretending to be cold, and carefully draws in this smell. He is so lost. It seems that his plan “not to ask for more from life than it can give” failed miserably at some point.

“For the sake of PR?” suggests Bobby, not very confident. Hanbin looks up at him. “Well, you know, go to the show, they said. Get the public, they said. So, I did.”  


He rubs the reddened tip of his nose with the back of his hand, as if pondering whether it’s worth saying what he’s going to say. Finally, he admits:

“And… Like you know ... Well, I thought, maybe I will get lucky to meet my love on the show? Not so smart, huh?”

“Ah ... No …” Hanbin's mouth is dry. He clears his throat and licks his lips nervously before cautiously inquiring “So... Have you met anyone?”

Bobby looks him in the eyes, thoughtful and serious.

“I don’t know yet.”

They sit in silence for a while. Hanbin watches a lonely multi-colored sail in the appearing in the distance and then disappearing unable to cope with the wind. Looks like some windsurfing enthusiast cannot fall asleep either at this hour. The sky on the other side of the river molts from red to pale pink and gradually fades into transparent blue.

Tomorrow they have a shooting again. Last week Bobby went to meet with the family and friends of four girls, and now he is going to send another one of them home, and after that he will bring them to meet his own family. There will be his mother, father, grandmother, aunt, nephews - all people dear to Bobby, whose opinion matters to him. Perhaps they will like one of the girls. Perhaps Bobby already likes one of the girls too ... He did take them on dates after all. And not to sit on a cold parapet by the river under the condemning glances of some uncle fishing nearby, but on real, proper dates: to have dinner in NTower, or to ride a Ferris wheel at amusement park, and even for some partner dances class, although in Hanbin’s mind Bobby and partner dances were as far apart as possible.

“Would you take me to the Ferris wheel?”

Judging by the sound, Bobby chokes on the french fry. He coughs for a long time, while Hanbin stupidly tries to pat him on the back, foolishly forgetting that Yunhyung strictly instructed never do this if someone choked.

“Never.” Bobby cracks.

Hanbin's hand flinches and freezes without touching Bobby again.

So this is how it is. He isn’t surprised nor offended, just adds another item on his mental “why you have no chance, man.” list. Over the past few weeks, when Bobby suddenly became quite abrupt in his life, Hanbin almost abandoned this list and started to compose a new one called “why do you have a chance, man”, but apparently rushed it a bit. How could he forgot that people usually don’t start serious relationships with someone they hook up.

“I see,” Hanbin puts his trembling fingers between his knees, and Bobby, finally clearing his throat, looks at him in a strange way.

“Why, you want me to take you to the Ferris wheel?”  


“No.”

It sounds too abrupt and quick, but Bobby just shrugs:

“Okay.”

Bobby digs through leftover fries, brows furrowed, in crumpled, uncomfortable silence, while Hanbin looks into his phone screen with exaggerated interest. An alarm clock is still an hour away. Maybe it would be better if he was sleeping now, not being able to ask stupid questions in order to ruin the mood.

Sometimes it seems to him that in some strange, impossible way BigBang recorded Looser especially for him and about him.

Hanbin sighs, as if he carries the weight of the entire Namsan Mountain on his shoulders, and feels something soft and greasy pokes in his lips at the very same moment - it’s Bobby shoving some fries in his lips to cheer him up. It is soft and cold, but still helps a little to get the sour taste out of his mouth.

“I'm scared of heights,” Bobby says unexpectedly. Hanbin turns his head in surprise and Bobby’s face is so close - so close that Hanbin can see how poorly he shaved today, and a faint little scar above his eyebrow closer to his nose. Hanbin never noticed this scar before. Bobby was amusing in general and it was hard for Hanbin to single out certain features. And now he looks at this scar as if he saw divine revelation, so the meaning of what was said does not reach him right away.

“Sorry, what?”

“I'm scared of heights,” Bobby repeats calmly and firmly, looking Hanbin straight in the eyes, as if he really wants him to understand. - That’s why never in my life will i voluntarily climb this hellish car of hell.”

“And you are telling me this because...?”

Instead of answering, Bobby leans forward and briefly touches Hanbin's lips with his own. And suddenly everything becomes so quiet, as if the whole Seoul, or maybe even the whole world and the whole universe, have freezed - or it’s just Hanbin’s heart beating so hard that it overlaps all the other sounds and his own dark thoughts. He grabs the collar of Bobby's shirt, not letting him to pull away, leans in for the next kiss, and Bobby frantically pushes him closer.

Bobby’s kisses are always like the first and the last: wet, a little messy, but very cool. The world around is fading into the background, and even if the Dispatch reporter falls out of nowhere and starts taking pictures of them right now, it’s unlikely they will stop.

Time passes by in the beats of the heart, but when they move away from each other, uncle with a fishing rod still stands by the water and looks at the float very intensively.

“The biting might be nice today,” Bobby says thoughtfully, and Hanbin grunts uncertainly into his shoulder. The real Bobby smells almost the same as his hoodie, but better - Hanbin absentmindedly runs his nose down Bobby’s neck, and Bobby responds with funny, content sounds. He is not yet fully convinced that he is allowed to be this touchy, but it seems that Bobby likes his touches.

Perhaps Hanbin did understand correctly what he wanted to tell him. He is good at dealing only with words written on paper, but he wants to believe that in this lyrics notebook they are at least on the same page - even if they are not ready to say anything out loud.

“Don't plan anything for the day after tomorrow,” Bobby says when they drive up to Hanbin’s house later. Morning breaks, ruthless as ever, a new day begins, and each of them has other things to do and other people to meet. Hanbin is somehow glad to take this break from Bobby, he needs to relive and rethink everything that happened today, otherwise he will explode from the inside. He nods in response and grabs the car door handle, but changes his mind at the last moment, turns around and quickly pecks Bobby on the cheek.

He stumbles as he jumps - nearly runs - out of the car, but still notices that Bobby is caressing the place that his lips have touched, a silly smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Bobby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a very long time to update, i'm really sorry!
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me!

“What's wrong with you today?” the director asks confused as Bobby once again forgets the name of the girl he is talking about in some kind of a video diary. 

Bobby bows his head, smile wry and apologetic. 

He won’t admit it out loud to anyone, but he can’t focus because he can’t stop thinking about one thing that came into his mind spontaneously during the morning shower and now pursues him, insistent as drunk Junhoe.

“Sorry. Let's try again.”

The shooting day is in a full swing. 

Bobby has been on the set since six in the morning; he only managed to sleep for three hours, thoughts now hazy in his head, connection between him and the real world unstable. He had already had two cups of coffee, which gave him nothing but heart rate increasing drastically, and, despite all the efforts of a poor makeup artist, who tried her best to make his face glow, still looks like total shit.

The director, after he finished watching on a small monitor the footage they had just shot, became gloomy and thoughtful. Bobby could understand him full well. They all are supposed to sell romance and love to people, but with a leading male like him everything turns out to be not very convincing.

He fans himself with the collar of his sponsored shirt and wistfully thinks that it would have been better to go to the "Law of the Jungle" or something. Washing from a bottle of water and surviving among bugs might not be more difficult than attempts to remember the names of all the beautiful ladies, choosed for him by a whole production crew.

The rumble of voices intensifies suddenly. 

Bobby turns his head in the direction of the sound to see Hanbin bowing his way through the crowd of people on the filming set, accompanied by a manager. 

Setting sun gives Hanbin's blond hair a delicate pink glow, and something strange happens suddenly to Bobby's vision.

It’s a weird contrast. He sees everything clearly, like he is in a movie theater, and at the same time everything is blurred around the corners. His heart makes abnormal somersaults and, damn it, he probably shouldn’t have drunk all this coffee, because his pulse starts to sky rocket again, when Hanbin smiles at him, shy and uncertain.

Never in his whole life had Bobby seen such a beautiful smile. He is going to dedicate his full album to this smile. Maybe he will even sing for more lyricism. 

He once again weighs his spontaneous morning idea, as he watches Hanbin being led to make up artists, and he definitely will give this idea a try. 

Perhaps even today.

But first thing first, he needs to finish the damned diary or director will chop his balls. He somehow manages to complete the task in hand, but the rose garden where they shoot today's episode is already dark by the time director is more or less satisfied with the result.

Darkness is lit with hundreds of yellow fairy lights. The air smells of blooming flowers, stupefying and sweet, and Bobby is a little bit drunk with this smell and the way Hanbin's skin glows, gold and soft.

He hears some noise from his left and as he turns his head, Bobby sees black camera lens aimed directly at him. Caught in the act, cameraman bows his head apologetically, mutters something about a good shot and hurries away, almost stumbling. Well, Bobby thinks, at least there will be one good shot for today. He only hopes no one will ever suspect whom he was looking at with this lovestrucke face.

This has never happened to him before. Not that he was a playboy or something but he was always surrounded by beautiful people, and yet none of them evoked such an aching feeling in his chest as Hanbin. Hanbin did nothing special, never ever tried to be anything but himself, and still from the very first meeting Bobby looked at him, mesmerized and absolutely, totally lost. 

Bobby can barely wait until the filming ends, and it seems that everyone, including those who are just doing small errands on the set, are equally relieved when they hear "and scene!"   
Bobby sends his manager home and shows incredible stealth skill to slip away from the place, but still almost misses Hanbin, the later car almost out of the parking lot. 

Hanbin's manager probably gets a few gray hairs when Bobby almost throws himself under the wheels. 

"Bobby?" Hanbin asks, shock written all over his face. "What's happened?"

You, Bobby wants to say. You happened. But instead he says:

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow."

Bobby is generally bad at waiting, especially when he is filled with such a desperate inspiration. The same inspiration pushed him all the way up to Hanbin at the very beginning, and Bobby hopes now it will help to bring their relationship to a completely different level. 

Hanbin nervously licks his lips and glances at the manager, who only sighs.

"There is no more schedule for today. You are free to go".

It's ridiculous in a way that he stares at Bobby like a father of a high school girl would stare at a bad boy about to take his daughter on a date. Like he would shoot Bobby's balls with a riffle if anything goes wrong. Bobby would really laugh, but the difference in their size and height leaves no room to jokes. Hanbin hastily stuffs his phone into his pocket, pulls out a brown leather bag from the back seat, and awkwardly climbs out from the car.

He haven't bothered to put off make up after filming, and his eyes, heavy with eyeliner, looks right into Bobby's soul. Bobby's blood boils under this gaze. As if he's really seventeen again.

“Hi.” Bobby can't do anything about the Queen of stupid smiles, creeping it's way on his face. "This is for you".

He had to use all of his charms to get this rose from the auntie, who looks after the garden, but the smile that flashes on Hanbin's face is definitely worth all the effort. Behind them manager rolls his eyes eloquently and starts the engine. They watch as the car pulls out of the parking lot with a final flash of headlights, and then Bobby reaches out and takes Hanbin's hand in his.

Hanbin's palm is wide and warm, slightly smaller than Bobby's own. Hanbin's fingers tremble subtly, pulse under his skin begins to beat faster as Bobby gently strokes the bone on his wrist, and Bobby's own heart also picks up speed.

This is so much more intimate than sex, as if they are finally going into the right direction, from which they were supposed to start. And although Bobby is still haunted by the thoughts of Hanbin, his lips, hands, neck, sex in the back rooms no longer seems to be something right. Why did he ever think that this flings were a good idea in the first place?

"Let's go?" Hanbin squeezes his fingers gently. "We were supposed to go somewhere? Or will we stay here?"

"What? No, of course, not, let's go." He has to make a noticeable effort to release Hanbin's hand, but standing like that in the middle of a well-lit parking lot was a bad idea anyway. The film crew has already gathered next to the bus, throwing curious glances their way.

They sit in silence in Bobby's car, Hanbin stares at the unicorn air freshener as if he sees it for the first time. Bobby switches tracks on his phone until he stops at Epik High. Tablo's voice fills the space and the silence no longer seems so ringing.

"Where are we going?" Hanbin asks as Bobby pulls his car into a wide street. There is no wariness in his voice, only interest, and this is probably a good sign, but Bobby suddenly becomes uncomfortable. 

What if he rushed into things?

“I want to show you one place.” His knee begins to twitch from all the tension. “It's… it's good, I hope you'll like it."

Hanbin hums in agreement, and when they stop at the traffic light Bobby feels a hot hand gives his thigh soothing squeeze, and almost immediately disappears. It's hard to see in the semi-darkness of the car, but it seems that Hanbin's ears are burning, even though he looks ahead as if nothing had happened.

Bobby kisses him at the next traffic light, goosebumps all over his skin at how willingly Hanbin responds to every kiss. He almost misses the green light, head light and empty with delight. If only he could he would have drive and drive and drive, fast, until the car takes off the ground, filled with all his emotions like an air balloon with gas. But of course he drives as carefully as he can, Hanbin too precious to put him at any risk.

The shooting day is over and the show is over too, and here and now begins real life.

And Bobby's plan for an evening might be bad and he might regret everything later, but he is more than willing to give it a try.

To give himself and Hanbin a try.

His heart is ready.

And this is the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I hope it wasn't a total waste of your time ~ I also would like to know your thoughts!


End file.
